Just One Thing I Need
by slackerD
Summary: Beca serenades Aubrey.


**Title:** Just One Thing I Need  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Beca serenades Aubrey.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,477  
**A/N:** prompt from hailsbails01: _mitchsen based off the song "baby it's cold outside"_

* * *

"Are you listening to Christmas music?"

Beca turns away from her laptop in surprise to find Aubrey standing in her bedroom doorway. She grins. "Only technically." She stands and pulls Aubrey inside the room before closing the door, so she can properly greet her.

"You're not going to ask what I'm doing here?" Aubrey asks eventually, breaking their kiss.

Beca smirks. "I just figured you missed me. I know being without me is _very_ difficult."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Or maybe your parents are driving you crazy," Beca continues, flopping onto her bed. "Though I'm surprised they let you leave. I thought holidays were family time."

Joining Beca on the bed, Aubrey smiles. "I told them, you were family too. And then snuck out while they were too shocked to respond."

"If that's a hint, I already told you," Beca replies. "I will propose once I'm finished with school."

"I don't see what the point of delaying the inevitable is," Aubrey says. "It's not like a long engagement is a bad thing."

"Because I don't want a long engagement," Beca reminds her. "If you agree to marry me, then it's going to be as soon as possible. I know I won't be able to wait to become your wife."

"So we get married while you're still in school," Aubrey offers.

"We are not getting married while I'm still in school," Beca replies.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"So what are you working on?" Aubrey asks, deciding a subject change is in order.

"Nothing really."

"Liar."

Beca sighs. "I thought I'd try to get into the Christmas spirit and make a mix."

Aubrey grins. "Really?"

"I was bored," Beca insists as Aubrey's grin grows. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to start singing Christmas songs or anything."

Aubrey's grin is now smug. "Uh huh."

"Stop it."

"You're totally getting into the Christmas spirit," Aubrey tells her. "Maybe you're not a Grinch after all."

"I'd rather be Ebenezer Scrooge," Beca retorts.

"Except you're not," Aubrey smirks. "You're all warm and gooey and full of holiday cheer."

"You take that back."

"Never," Aubrey grins. "So you gonna play me what you have so far?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on," Aubrey pleads. "I'll make it worth your wild."

"Oh really?"

Aubrey nods.

"Fine," Beca huffs. "But I'm expecting something _amazing_ for this."

"Have I ever disappointed you?"

Beca grins and slides off the bed. "Okay, so even though I'm trying to be more... Christmasy—"

"Not a word, babe."

"Don't care," Beca retorts. "Anyway, so I am trying, really, but..."

"You're still a stubborn pain in the ass?"

"Exactly," Beca smirks. "So I actually just mixed a few of covers of _Last Christmas_ with the original from Wham."

"For serious?"

Beca nods.

"All right, nerd," Aubrey says. "Let's hear it."

Looking a little embarrassed, Beca clicks play.

The song starts slow and Aubrey easily recognizes the original. She'd forgotten how long the intro is. And then...

"Is that Gregorian chanting?" Aubrey asks.

"Shhh."

The song continues and turns a bit techno and then becomes loud and gruff, before finally ending with a melancholy that seems to never end.

"So?" Beca asks, once it's finished.

"So your goal was to use the widest spectrum of covers possible?" Aubrey questions.

"Is that a complaint?" Beca counters.

"Not necessarily," Aubrey replies. "Just... it's so you."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Aca-impressive," Aubrey says. "I feel even more in the Christmas spirit than I did before."

"Thanks, I guess." Beca closes her laptop. "So I believe that I was promised a prize for playing that. Correct?"

"You were," Aubrey agrees.

Beca rejoins Aubrey on the bed. "Well?"

"It's just a little Christmas present for you," Aubrey replies.

"I thought we already exchanged those," Beca says. "Because I really don't have anything else for you at the moment."

"Oh, well, that might change," Aubrey smirks. "Since this is a gift we can both enjoy."

"Um... what?"

Aubrey stands and pulls off her sweater to reveal a red lace bra that Beca _knows_ she hasn't seen before. She feels her jaw drop. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Want to see the matching panties?"

Beca nods, her eyes firmly on Aubrey's chest.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey teases. "You seem... distracted."

"Can you blame me?" Beca retorts.

Aubrey winks and then begins unbuttoning her jeans. She teasingly slides them off and kicks them away.

Beca is pretty sure any coherent thought has escaped her brain because all she can say is, "Holy shit, Bree."

"You like?"

Beca's answer is to grab her by the waist and pull Aubrey on top of her.

**...**

Looking at her watch, Aubrey reluctantly says, "I should go."

"But I don't want you to," Beca protests.

"And I don't want to leave," Aubrey replies. "But I've been gone for almost two hours. I really should get back."

"Just five more minutes?"

"Except that it won't be just five more minutes," Aubrey says, as she searches for her bra.

"I see how it is," Beca says. "Just use me and leave."

Aubrey slides her panties back on and reaches for her jeans. "_Beca_."

"But baby, it's cold outside."

"I really have to go, babe."

"And I've been hoping you'd drop by," Beca continues.

Aubrey shoots her an odd look as she pulls her sweater back on.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Beca half sings.

"Are you really trying to convince me to stay through song?" Aubrey questions.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," Beca sings.

"And you are definitely _not_ singing, _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ to me," Aubrey tells her.

Beca grins at Aubrey's recognition of the song. "Beautiful, please don't hurry," she sings.

Aubrey slaps her hand over Beca's mouth. The brunette stops singing, but doesn't stop smiling.

"You are not allowed to sing me that song, Beca," Aubrey warns.

The mood of the room has turned quickly and Beca's not quite sure why. "Um, why not?"

"Because it's a song about date rape."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Aubrey is still standing next to the bed. She pushes Beca over a bit and sits down next to her. "It's about a woman trying to leave for the evening and the guy not letting her."

"I get that part," Beca says. "But I'm not so clear on the date rape part."

"Well, there's the part where she says the answer is no and he just keeps trying to charm her into staying. And then he gets pushy, like, baby don't hold out. And then of course there's the whole, say what's in this drink line from her."

"Oh. Yeah," Beca says. "That does sound kind of bad."

"Thank you," Aubrey replies, now fully dressed.

"So will you stay a little longer then?" Beca asks, looking for her clothes.

"_Beca_."

"I promise not to sing any more misogynistic Christmas songs," Beca continues.

"And I appreciate that," Aubrey replies.

Beca stops looking for her clothes, figuring staying naked might work in her favor. "Please," Beca tries.

"It's getting late," Aubrey says. "I really should go."

"You could spend the night," Beca suggests. "Go back in the morning."

"Except then you won't let me leave in the morning."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Beca half sings.

Aubrey sighs and crosses her arms.

The fact that Aubrey isn't making a move to leave, gives Beca a little confidence. "There is just one thing I need," she sings.

Aubrey is obviously trying to fight a grin.

"I don't care about the presents," Beca continues to sings. "Underneath the Christmas tree."

"Cute babe," Aubrey says. "But really, I have to go."

"I just want you for my own," Beca sings. "More than you could ever know."

Aubrey shakes her head at Beca, but doesn't pull away when Beca reaches for her hand.

"Make my wish come true," Beca sings. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Aubrey stops her with a kiss.

"I'm only staying," Aubrey tells her as Beca leads her back to bed. "Because I never thought I'd see the day that Grinchy Beca Mitchell would be serenading me with Christmas songs. Especially naked."

Beca grins.

"And that should be rewarded," Aubrey finishes.

"I do like being rewarded," Beca flirts. "Maybe you could lose the jeans again. And the sweater."

"What are you? A teenage boy?" Aubrey retorts, pulling out her cell phone.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?" Beca smirks. "She's like super fucking hot."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Let me text my brother and he can let everyone know that I'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"And then I get to take this sweater off you, right?"

"Only if you finish the song," Aubrey tells her.

"Anything for you Bree," Beca replies. "_Especially_ if it means seeing you in that bra again."

"Quiet perv."

"Merry Christmas to me," Beca grins as Aubrey throws her sweater at Beca.

* * *

**A/N:** The covers of _Last Christmas_ that Beca uses are by Gregorian, Dan Tran, Amen Am Arsch, and Peter Cry Wolf.


End file.
